Hybrid rolling bearings are often used in very demanding environments, for example in applications with reduced lubrication conditions and/or in high speed and/or high temperature applications. With the increased severity of the working conditions, e.g. heavier loads in combination with higher temperatures, thinner lubrication films and/or poor lubrication conditions the bearing components can suffer from surface initiated fatigue, so called micropitting. Even if micropitting is not necessarily a primary failure mode, it can facilitate/accelerate the appearance of other failures like indentation, surface initiated spalling and seizure.